A Legend Returns
by queenpearl
Summary: In honor of MY Steve Irwin, who is making her final voyage to the scrapyard today...


_Written by yours truly!_

 **9955: Someone please figure out why we summon certain ships or Admiral Goto will go mad!**  
It was a calm peaceful day at the naval base in Kure. But the calm and peaceful had Admiral Goto on edge. Something was going to happen that would shake his life up once again. Ever since he'd taken command his whole days were filled with MSSB fulled insanity of one kind or another! So when he had the few rare quiet days, it had him on edge. That's when the knock sounded on his door. With his girlfriend away on patrol, Goto briefly thought of his liquor stash and just what combination of cocktails he would procure from it.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened admitting Nagato. _"Uh oh."_ Goto thought. The base's secretary ship looked a bit nervous, shuffling her feet and looking down at her toes. _"Double uh oh!"_ Goto's suspicions went up. "What mayhem has occurred now Nagato?" He asked.

"Mayhem? Not exactly mayhem no but, well. You know we had the summoning this afternoon." She began.

"Don't tell me we got a shipboy?" Goto's worst fear was that there had been another incident like Titanic. By SecNav if they ever had anymore shipboys...

Nagato disrupted his chain of thought. "No, no shipboys this time. Although I think this could be considered just as bad maybe even worse."

Goto raised an eyebrow. Worse than shipboys. Now this was going to be interesting. Nagato gestured with one hand, and another shipgirl appeared. She was a head shorter than Nagato but if anything the height difference only encouraged her. She bounded through the doorway with grace and efficiency. The first thing that struck the Admiral was her appearance. She was distinctly Scottish. With red hair, pale skin and strikingly blue eyes. He had no trouble identifying her. Her uniform was more than enough. She had a matching black shirt and cap on and both had a very familiar logo on it.

Oh this was bad. This was very very bad! This was as bad if not more so than the time his whalers had somehow summoned Ady Gil. While the speedy trimaran was relatively well behaved for a ship who had a reputation for trouble, the ship in front of him was one who would go looking for trouble, get in the thick of it, and give it her all to come out on top.

 **9955a: "Please tell me this is a dream!"~ Suffering Teikuto**

 **9955b: "I am afraid that I am not a figment of your imagination Admiral."**

Westra stood at attention, offering a quick salute. Her military training from her days as a protection vessel thankfully carrying over. At least she understood the importance of rank. "MY Steve Irwin reporting for duty sir! But call me Westra."

Only now did the Nagato Goto knew come out. She wrapped her arms around Westra with a squeal. "She's so cute! Can I keep her?" Westra did not like being held by the excitable battleship but there was no way she could break free of her grip. Nagato was too big and too strong so she resigned herself to being cuddled.

"No Nagato you may not." Goto sighed. "Take her to the merchant barracks and for god sake, keep her away from the whalers!"

"You're keeping whalers on base?" If anything, Westra sounded more curious than angry.

"Yes older ones, and you're not to disturb them, understood!"

"Well what if they disturb me?" Westra asked.

"Well, then you can respond appropriately _and proportionally."_ Goto said.

"Yes admiral."

 **9956: Westra, stop throwing those bottles at people you don't like!  
**  
Nagato was pleased to show Westra around, practically dragging the Island-class across base. Westra eventually stopped digging in her heels and for the sake of preserving her engines, gave up trying to stop the battleship from doing what she pleased. All was well, until they came into the mess hall. Most of the warships were either sleeping or on patrol with just a handful present to mind the merchants who had crowded the place. And at one table sat a familiar batch of girls.

Westra titled her head to the side as she listened to what they were saying.

"Well I think he was a sham!" said Nybraena. "I mean, for him to put his ship right in front of another and then when it gets hit, blame the other ship's captain..."

"I totally agree." said a dark haired woman whom Westra recognized as the pirate whaler Sierra. "Paul may have the guts to issue a challenge, but when we push back, he cries foul!"

Westra fumed. There was laughter at the table as each ship took on a varying mocking role and it only served to make Westra angrier.

"Oh no, the Japs have fought back. What shall I do?"

"Haha, you stink'? Yeah right, we're whalers, we always stink!"

Westra was unaware that she had moved until she heard Nagato call for her to come back. She ignored the battleship, marching up to the table with all the fury a Scottish bred ship could have. She gave the girls an icy glare. "Care to repeat your words?" She asked in a deathly calm voice.

It was Nybraena who spoke up first. "Hey, what's it to you... oh." The oh was her recognizing who the newcomer was.

Westra didn't give her the chance to respond. "My name is MY Steve Irwin, you have insulted my captain. Prepare to be stink bombed!" And with that she grabbed a bottle from her stores and broke it over the whaler's head. The others got the same treatement.

Their reactions were as amusing as their squeals.

"Ah it's in my eyes!"

"It burns, _it burns!"  
_  
"Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"This stuff _reeks!_ Oh, I'm gonna hurl."

As they all ran out, Westra became aware of everyone staring at her. The remains of the broken bottles littered the floor and it didn't take long before the smell permeated. Some shipgirls made it to the toilets. Some didn't. But all ran outside in desperation for clean, breathable air. Only Westra remained behind, chuckling to herself as she cleaned up the mess she had made. "Well that was fun." She said.

Later she was taken before Admiral Goto who did not seem pleased and not just with her either. "I told you not to take her near the whalers." He scolded Nagato. Westra was quick to jump in to the battleship's defense. Nagato might have taken her into the mess hall but it was Westra who had acted out.

 **9956a: "They insulted my captain! They had it coming!"  
**  
Admiral Goto raised a brow and she continued. "You said I could respond appropriately if they acted out."

"Appropriately, which is not dumping six bottles of butaryic acid on their heads. It will take weeks to make the mess hall livable again." He sighed. "Nevertheless, I see you acted with what you assumed was the spirit of your orders. Just, don't do this again."

"Yes sir." She replied automatically before a new thought came to her. "What if they insult me again though? Can I at least punch them?"

Goto groaned.  
 **  
9956b: "I have not had enough to drink for this..."**


End file.
